


soft drugs and seam ripper (we ain't got much but we've got history)

by WindyRein



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Breaking Out, Eichen | Echo House, Gen, Multi, Nogitsune Stiles, Nogitsune Twins, POV Peter Hale, Sorry Not Sorry, Stilinski Twins, also the relationships are so vague that they're basically a tease and a dream, seriously I'm probably the only one who sees it, very vaguely implied rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-23
Updated: 2015-04-23
Packaged: 2018-03-25 10:26:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3806929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WindyRein/pseuds/WindyRein
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The twins had been there as long as anyone could remember. Never changing, never aging, never rebelling against their containment like every other patient to ever walk the halls.<br/>***<br/>"He'd be good, don't you think?"<br/>"Lonely, unstable, clearly in need of belonging, maybe a bit of power."</p>
            </blockquote>





	soft drugs and seam ripper (we ain't got much but we've got history)

**Author's Note:**

> Title from [Dessa's Seamstress](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Z19nFD8hba4).
> 
> Apparently, 12-hour workdays and sleep-deprivation equals inspiration. I finally got this polished and edited to a point where I'm happy posting it...and then there are the three other fics that I've written&edited to posting quality in the last couple of days.
> 
> For some reason Stilinski twins for me are always a boy and a girl. Dunno why...

The twins had been there as long as anyone could remember. Never changing, never aging, never rebelling against their containment like every other patient to ever walk the halls.

Except that one time that was now an Eichen House legend. The head of the hospital had decided separating them would be good for them both, mentally. When the twins had realized what had been done to them while they were unconscious, hell had been brought in.

Things started small and harmless. Staff misplacing charts, pens, sometimes a syringe or two. Then one of the crueller ( _stricter_ , we make thorough background checks here, Serafina) orderlies ended up falling down several flights of stairs, paralyzing the man. He swore the twins had been watching him with hate-filled eyes when he lay on the floor begging for help from someone, _anyone_. Przemysław beat one of the other patients into a coma just because he could.

The head of the hospital was in staunch denial that these acts could be stopped if the twins were just allowed to share a room again. He said this rebellion was an important step on their way to mental health. So, things escalated until Serafina lived up to her name when she burned down a whole wing of the hospital (under renovations as luck would have it) but it was Przemysław who poisoned half the staff and patients and finally got them put back together.

For a week afterwards everyone walked on eggshells holding their breath but the twins didn't do anything violent, anything threatening and just went back to their normal docile behaviour. So, both their files got a strict and strongly-worded recommendation that the twins never be separated again.

***

"He'd be good, don't you think?"

"Lonely, unstable, clearly in need of belonging, maybe a bit of power."

"Like I said..."

" _Perfect._ "

***

Peter knew there was something wrong in this farce of a hospital. There was someone _(or something)_ following his every step and move. He couldn't find them, couldn't see them even when there was only that one wall of supernaturally strong glass to see him through. And it drove him **_mad_**.

***

Snickers in the dark followed by a cooing "he's so sweet and anxious" and Peter spun around. His eyes narrowed as he realized he wasn't in his cell anymore nor was he anywhere he recognized. "Pretty thing you chose, sister mine" breathed right into his ear and he froze.

"Now," and the male voice came from somewhere in the darkness surrounding him, "we have a proposition for you, wolf."

There was movement in the dark and soon two figures emerged. They looked like they were barely out of their teens but Peter had always been the one who delved into legends and mythos and knew things others couldn't be bothered to find out. He knew that for them to be able to use this kind of magic in the supernatural ward of Eichen House, one of the most secure locations for holding weres, shifters and others of a more supernatural inclination, he'd ever seen they had to be older than they looked, more powerful too.

What drew his attention after their apparent age was the tails swaying behind them. Nine per twin, if he counted correctly and he usually did. So old and powerful went right out the window and ancient and godlike replaced them.

"Why are you here? You could clearly escape at any moment." he said while motioning towards their tails and maybe he was a fool to ask but hadn't Talia always told him his curiosity would get him killed.

"We're bored." the girl said and the boy snorted. "That and there used to be an internment camp on these grounds. There's some delicious chaos in these walls."

"Oh?" that was mildly interesting. "You said something about a proposition?" He hated not knowing.

***

Eichen House is burning.

_(but that's beside the point)_

crisp, detailed blueprints, the ones with the original tunnels and secret passages that have been sealed off for years

a glowing path leading from the supernatural wing to the outside

And Peter dreams.

And laughs.

***

"What now then?"

"Now... We enjoy life."

"And chaos, darling brother mine."

"Of course, but first I think..."

Two unnerving gazes fixed on him.

"Yes, that..."

**Author's Note:**

> Missed tags are appreciated and reviews are loved. :)
> 
> Serafina, Polish, "burning one" or "serpent"  
> Przemysław, Polish, someone who is clever or ingenious


End file.
